The Proposal
by naudreyteampancakes
Summary: On Valentine's day, Nathan and Audrey go on a date. Try to guess what happens.


**Ship:** Naudrey (Nathan/Audrey romance)

**Ratting:** K

**Autor's note:** Ok, so, first of all i'm sorry if I didnt posted it on Valentines day like I wanted and if people have been dissapointed. I had this idea and all the story was written in my head but i didnt knew how to process the story and all of it so I made another one that I gonna post later that gonna be nammed the Wedding (Sorry, no better ideas at least you know whats happening x) ) and its supposed to be the continuation of this one. So if we return to what I was saying, this fanfiction is a Valentine's day fanfic for Naudrey. Feel free to comment and everything.  
(Again sorry if i'm very late)

It was around 10 o'clock. Audrey was already up and dressed since a couple minutes and was about to ear her breakfast when she got a new message text.

*_BrrBrr_* *_BrrBrr_*

"Hmh?"

She looked at it. It says:

"Everybody's on day off. Order from the chief. Nathan want's everybody to take the day to relax or do something else than work.  
-Stan"

Audray did an asking look to her cellphone and told herself:

"Nathan who give a day off to everybody? That's weird. Maybe if it was christmas i could understand, but it would surprise me if he'll do that. We are not even an special day today. Well, I think. Anyway, maybe I should call him, ask why he did this."

*_Knocknocknoc_*

"Who could this be?"

She got up, went open the door and try to guess who was standing there:

"Nathan? What are you doing here, I was about to call you. Why did you gave a day off to everybody?"

She bombarded him with question even before he could say a single word. He asked really sweetly, witout interrupting Audrey:

"Ehm, hi?"

"Oh yeah sorry, hi."

"Can I enter?"

She felt bad to leting him outside and not inviting him to enter. Sure outside was a good time, it seemed like if it was summer but weird thing is that they were in february. Normally there should be snow everywhere and it should be cold outside but it seemed like not and it was normal. Maybe a troubled person who affect the time outside did that. Whatever, at least they weren't freazing outside and the temperature was just good.

"Oh yeah sure. Come in."

Once he entered, Audrey continued her interogatory:

"So why did you gave a day off to everybody at the police station?"

"Because..."

He didn't knew how to answer witout spoiling Audrey about his true intention. He wanted to do a surprise. Turn's out he'll have to find a way to answer her question the most normaly possible.

"Because there's no case right now and with all the other we already got, I felt like everybody should finally take a break. Don't you think that too Parker?"

She crossed her arms and thought few seconds. It didn't take so much time when she started again.

"Yeah you're right, it's good for everybody. So what are you doing today?"

She sat on her couch, still looking at Nathan but this time with a smile.

" 'Taking you out."

She chuckled. "Really? Where?"

"This is a surprise." He smiled

"Nathan Wuornos making a surprise, wow! That's surprising!" She got up and ask:" Do I need to take something or its gonna be fine?"

"Bring you and it should be be alright."

She chuckled again and both went out of her appartment. They went downstairs and once Audrey came in the Bronco, Nathan put a headband on her eyes and said:

"I told you, it's a surprise. You don't have the right to see till we arrived."

"Ok then, you're the boss." She answered with a smile in corner.

It didn't take so much time that Audrey started to talk again. She woundn't miss a chance to have a discussion with Nathan for nothing in the world.

"So, what's the event?"

"Hmh?" Nathan wasn't listening. He turned his gaze few seconds on Audrey and she asked again.

"I said what's the event? Wich day are we?"

"February 14th, why?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know."

Then she realized. It's Valentine day and Nathan organized something for them. That's why he seemed so happy and gave a day off to could understand the exitement Audrey had at this moment. Suddenly, Nathan said:

"We arrived. Wait I'll help you get out."

He got out of the car, went open Audrey's door and helped her walk through their destination. Few steps later, Nathan took off smootly the headband she had but just before he said:" Keep your eyes closed." and just after he ask:"Are you ready?" Audrey nooded and finaly he said:

"Now, you can open your eyes."

Her eyes opened on a beautiful scenery: They were installed on a hillock with a tree, hiding the sunshine, in the middle of a field of white tulips. She stayed speechless a moment and on her face Nathan could read 'amazement'. He had prepared a picnic and invited Audrey to sit besides him. She did and said:

"Let me guess what you prepared...  
Pancakes."

Nathan smiled, opened the picnic basket and gave some pancakes to Audrey. He had made about two dozen of it so they were absolutely sure to had enough. They talked, laughed and eated pancakes almost 5 to 6 hours and you know this moment when there nothing else to say and you just, look away and think about nothing? There were at that time. Nathan was laying on the tree just behind them and Audrey on him, mostly. They were looking at the sunset when suddenly Nathan moved besides Audrey, who was still kinda layed and started to talk.

"Remember that day when you were about to go into the barn just before we find this other way to keep you here, you told me "27 years Nathan, then we'll have to do it all over again." Well, I don't think I would have live witout you. And now that we have time I would ask you Audrey, if you keep going for the shy ones..."

He took out the little box of his pocket, got on knees and finished his sentence, while openning the box letting a beautiful ring appear:

"Would you marry me?"

She stayed paralysed on the chock of the question and after a moment, jumped in Nathan's arms, kissed him and said, before kissing him again:

"Yes hunny."

She had waited for this moment for a long time ago. A very, very long time.


End file.
